Accident
by themagnificent ME
Summary: It wasn't meant to happen but it did & now Matthew didn't know what to do. Rape, Men preg, enjoy!
1. Conception

I warn you now there WILL be Men preg. Rape and swearing too, ooo OOC as well.

I own nothing, and it's probably better that way

* * *

Conception

Matthew sat on the toilet in the bathroom, tears gathering in his eyes. Matthew was staring down at the home pregnancy test in his hands. No, no,no this was all wrong! This wasn't how this wasn't supposed to happen! This was all wrong! How could he be PREGNANT! He was supposed to be in a relationship, be madly in love and then _consider _having a baby! The tears that had been threatening to fall for the past half hour finally made their way down Matthews cheeks leaving to wet trails. Matthew was pregnant and not because he was in love with someone but because one of his father's drinking buddies had gotten drunk and RAPPED him! He the most ignored, the most forgotten nation. WHY? Why did this have to happen to him! The memory of it was still all too clear in his mind.

oOo

"Who?" said the fluffy white bear Matthew carried in his arms as he walked towards the concierge desk to check in to the hotel they were staying in for the world meeting in Germany. Matthew sighed, "Canada, the guy who feeds you." "Oh". Matthew sighed again. If even his bear couldn't remember him who would? "excuse me" he said to the women at the desk. No response. "Hello" still nothing. He sighed he was invisible again. He rang the bell on the desk hopping that it would get her attention. It did. The girl looked up surprised to see him there.

"Yes sir how can I help you?" the girl sounded annoyed with him.

"I`d like to check in please." Matthew whispered

"Name please?"

"Matthew Williams."

The girl tapped on her computer for a few minutes, "I'm sorry sir there is no reservation under the name Matthew Williams."

"Are you sure I'm here for the conference, can you please, check again." Matthew felt like crying he knew she wouldn't find his name. He had been forgotten again.

"No sir I'm sorry, there is no reservation for a Matthew Williams."

"Do you have any rooms still vacant than." Matthew asked hoping for something cheap. He didn't need much he would be fine with just a bed. Besides since his room would be paid for using government funding Matthew couldn't think up any excuse to charge one of the more expensive rooms on his government credit card.

"The only room we have vac, sir? Excuse me sir are you listening?" the concierge questioned snapping Matthew from his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry please continue."

The woman huffed, what an annoying customer first he rang the bell when she was right there next he wasn't even listening!

"As I was saying sir we only have one room still vacant and that is the pent house sweet."

And there went the new hockey gear he wanted, AND everything else that wasn't a necessity. At least it was only for 3 nights.

"How, how much is it?" The Canadian questioned dreading the answer.

"It costs $1, 055 a night sir." He wanted to take his hockey stick and shove it up Germany's ass right now, but being the peaceful nations he was he simple smiled at the women and rented the room for the next three nights.

oOo

Matthew stared into the room in awe, it was so beautiful! Matthew never stayed in anything more than a hotel room with more than one bed. He never felt he could justify it. So as he looked around the suit he couldn't help but be in awe. The room was magnificent! Matthew set his bag down and walked a little further into the room. He couldn't help but giggle. He went from room to room inspecting his room. Wasn't worth the new hockey gear he would have to put off buying but it was still nice. Suddenly he entered a large bedroom he stared at the huge bed before he suddenly ran and jumped onto the huge fluffy bed laughing. Ok so at least he was getting what he was paying for. He still wanted to stick a hockey stick up Germany's ass. After rolling around on the bed for a moment he stood up and walked into the last room, a bathroom. He took one look into the magnificent marble room before he checked his watch he had two and a half hours before the conference stated enough time to take a bath.

oOo

He ran down the hall, he should have known he would have lost track of time in that huge overrated swimming pool! Now he was late for the meeting and he would have wet hair! England was going to scold him again! He knew it!

Matthew burst into the conference room. "Sorry I'm late!" he panted.

"OH MY GOD THE CONFRANCE ROOM IS HAUNTED!" Alfred screamed, "GERMANY WHY WOULD YOU BOOK US IN A HAUNTED ROOM!"

Matthew sighed he should have known better than to think that they would realise that it was him. Slowly he walked over to his seat and sat down resisting the urge to cry.

The conference was the same as it usually was, everyone fought and nothing got done. Matthew was ignored. Whenever he tried to talk he was always interrupted by someone, usually Alfred. Screaming about hamburgers, one of his stupid plans, or boasting of how he was the hero.

By the end of the meeting Matthew whished that he was home and not stuck in this hell hole

oOo

The meeting was finally over. Matthew stood up and stretched. He was so tiered and SO bored. He decided to head up stairs. Since he was paying for the monstrosity of a room he might as well enjoy it. He'd go upstairs order pancakes and watch some movies or play some games.

As he left he took note of Spain and France both too busy with their lovers to go drink with Purssia, well Spain was busy with his lover France was just too busy harassing Seychelles.

Matthew took that as a good sign since it meant he wouldn't have to take care of either a drunk Gilbert or a drunk Francis or heaven forbid both.

He had had to do it several times before. It wasn't something he enjoyed. Dam horny drunks. At least when they were drunk they were easy to beat and tie up.

What Matthew didn't notice while he was leaving, that unable to get the bad touch trio together for drinks he went to his second option, the bad friends trio, Gilbert Arthur and Matthias.

oOo

It was around 3 in the morning when Matthew was woken from his dreams of Maple syrup and polar bears.

"Nggh, h-hello?" he mumbled into the phone

"HEY MATTIE!" Alfred hollered into the phone.

"Al? It's," he leaned over to look at the glowing numbers by the bed. "2 in the morning, what do you want?"

"I need your help. Arthur, Purssia and Denmark went out and got drunk I need your help taking care of them."

Matthew sighed "fine. What room?"

"Iggy's room 1529."

"All right I'll be right down."

"Sweeeeeet!"

Matthew flipped his phone shut sighing again he stood up and looked around for his red hoody.

oOo

Matthew stood in front of the hotel room fist raised his hand to knock on the door when it swung open to reveal a dishevelled Germany scolding a drunk Gilbert, who was slung over his shoulder.

Matthew quickly hoped out of the larger blond's way knowing from experience that he wouldn't see him.

As Germany marched past him Gilbert looked up and saw him.

"YO! BIRDIE! YA LOOKIN FOXEY!" the inebriated male yelled at the stunned Canadian.

"Stop talking to yourself bruder!" Germany snapped at the shit faced Purssian.

Ludwig continued scolding the drunken ex-nation in rapid German all the way down till he was out of sight.

"Alfred?" Matthew called confused as to why his brother would call him if Gilbert was taken care of and Alfred would be taking care of Arthur so what was he supposed to do?

"Alfred?" He repeated as he walked into the room. "What did you need me for? Gilberts obviously been taken care of."

Alfred didn't even look up at his brother he just continued to fuss over a drunken Arthur wasn't wearing anything besides his sulty waiter costume.

Matthew sighed and looked around for Norway. He didn't see him, all he saw was a drunk Denmark who was currently passed out on the bed.

Where was Norway? He should be here! Matthew looked around again. Alfred wouldn't-

"BRO!" Alfred yelled. "Thank god your here! So you'll take Denny and I'll take Iggy! I'llbeinmyroomifyouneedme!" Alfred grabbed Arthur and ran out slamming the door behind him before Matthew could even say anything.

Matthew stared at the closed door. Suddenly a pair of large muscular arms wrapped around him.

"Oh my, seems good ol Gilly left me his little birdie to take care of my needs."

Matthew froze, what was he talking about?

He understood when Denmark abruptly ground against him.

Matthew could handle a horney drunk Gilbert.

Matthew could handle a horney drunk Francis

Hell Matthew could handle the two drunken horney nations at the same time.

What he could not handle and did not know how to handle was a drunk, horney Denmark.

Matthew struggled trying to get away from the man but Denmark was taller and stronger than him.

"You're a feisty little birdie aren't ya?" The Dane laughed as he picked up the struggling Canadian and chucked him on the bed.

As soon as Matthew landed on the bed he tried to scoot away. Just as Matthew was about to climbed off the bed a large Danish axe swung down right in front of his nose.

"Where ya going birdie?" The Danish man asked his eyes not entirely sane. Matthew was frozen stiff scarred. He had seen Denmark fight once. Before Francis had found him when he had stayed with the Nordics fir awhile, he had been playing in the woods when he had run across a male grizzly bear. The bear had attacked him chased him back to the Nordics camp where Mathias proceeded to disembowel the beast. The look in his eyes then was similar to the one he had now.

The man reached forward and stroked Matthew's cheek.

"Ya know" Denmark whispered leaning forward, "You don't seem like a birdie to me. You seem more like a bunny." He quickly leaned forward and dragged Matthew into a harsh kiss. Matthew squeezed his eyes shut hoping that it would end soon, that the Dane would pass out or anything! Matthew gasped when suddenly he flet cold hands under his shirt.

Denmark used this to his advantage and quickly shoved his tongue into Matthew's sweet mouth to explore the previously uncharted territory.

Denmark pushed his hands further up the young nation's chest exploring all the bumps and dips till he came to two perked little buds. The Dane smirked into the kiss and began to pinch and pull gently on the buds. After a few minutes he ended the bruising kiss and pushed Matthew so he was lying on his back against the pillows.

Denmark pushed Matthew's hoody up and tied it around his hands.

"Now my sweet little bunny shall we get to it?"

Those words snapped Matthew out of his daze and he began to renew his struggles. Matthew kicked at the large Dane and hammered him with his tied up fists. He didn't bother to scream no one would hear him anyway. Plus since this was Arthur's room everyone would just ignore it, the man was a screamer.

Matthew's knee connected with Denmark's stomached. The man grunted and dropped onto Canada.

"You little bitch." He gasped out, "I'll make you pay!"

Denmark's hand shot out slapping the poor boy knocking off his glasses before pining Matthew's hands above his head with one of his own. Denmark then proceeded to pull of the struggling boys pants.

"NO! Please stop! Please!" Matthew cried as Denmark finally rid him of his pants. "Please." He begged quietly one last time as he pulled his bare legs up to his chest trying to hide his nudity.

"Oh but bunny I'm having so much fun!" The Dane purred.

With his other hand Denmark grabbed his hips and pulled them up so that his legs were over his heads. Denmark gave Canada's ass one appreciative look before he moved to his knees and shoved his dry hard on into Matthew's unprepared hole.

Matthew was a virgin, in every sense of the word and he had only ever been kissed by papa France and Arthur when he was little, so he was completely unprepared for the searing pain when Dane when he shoved his rather large member into Canada's ass. Matthew screamed in pain as he was unmercifully penetrated by the Dane.

Without giving Canada any time to adjust Denmark withdrew his shaft and shoved it back in eliciting another pain filled cry from the poor boy.

Matthew looked up through his tears at the blurry figure pounding into him. Suddenly he noticed red covering Denmark's dick, and realised that he was bleeding. The tears finally began to pour out of his eyes as he sobbed and begged the large Nordic to stop.

Abruptly he felt it as the Dane released his seed into the poor boy.

"No!" he screamed trying to wiggle away. He didn't want this it hurt so much!

"Stop squirming!" Denmark snarled at the boy raising his hand again. Matthew flinched away from it. The Dane smirked at Canada's reaction.

Denmark withdrew his penis from Matthew's hole and let the sobbing boy's legs fall back on to the bed. He looked at the boy with lust filled eyes. quickly he reached out and flipped Canada onto his back.

"We're not done yet bunny." He whispered into Canada's ear before starting the whole process all over again.

oOo

Canada passed out somewhere between round 3 and 4 and didn't wake up till about 5:30 in the morning to find himself encircled in the Dane's arms. His body hurt and he didn't have the strength to move but he couldn't stand the thought of sleeping in Denmark's arms so he got as far away from the large man as he could before curling up into a little ball pulling a thin sheet, that wasn't nearly warm enough over him, and falling back asleep.

When Matthew woke up again later around noon he had been alone. When he confirmed that Denmark wasn't in the washroom he had quickly as possible, which wasn't very fast considering his sore hips and aching back, found his glasses, got dressed and headed back to his room. Where he cried for two hours then packed his belongings checked out early and caught the quickest flight back to his homw.

oOo

Now all most 2 weeks later he was sitting in his bathroom at home crying, because it wasn't enough that he had been rapped but now he was pregnant too.

* * *

Review...or else! o.O


	2. Regrets, Discovery & a Small Pink Box

**Regrets, Discovery & a Small Pink Box**

Denmark rolled over onto his side and groaned he had a splitting headache. But it was worth it, from what he could remember about the previous night. The large man groaned again and reached out for the warmth he knew should be there. But he found nothing, annoyed he lazily began to search, refusing to open his eyes. The big man may not have seemed like the type, and he would most certainly deny it if anyone ever even hinted at it, but he loved to cuddle. Well more along the lines of he loved to steal others body heat. Totally different.

When his search turned up nothing but an empty bed Demark unwillingly opened his eyes. He knew he had slept with someone last night he remembered the tight delicious heat even through his pain fogged mind.

Sitting up Denmark looked around. This wasn't his room, but judging from the some embroidery he noticed on the bedside table it was probably Arthurs. Did he sleep with Arthur than? No, he decided it wasn't the Briton. The other had been way too tight. _Virginal _tight, something that was always a rare pleasure. So that left him to wonder who it was.

A small whimper drew his attention to the foot of his bed. There in the corner farthest from him was a little ball of sheets that had some wavy golden locks sticking out. Fuck. Francis. Now he'd have to get himself che- that could not possibly be Francis. First of all he was once again too tight to be that whore nation. Second of all if he was France he wouldn't be curled up in the corner whimpering. He would be beside him offering a nice round of morning wake up sex.

Denmark sighed he was sick of trying to figure it out. He leaned over the ball to see who it was.

Shit. Shit shit shit shit SHIT! He fuckin well knew who it was now! How could he not! This was Gilberts fucking Birdie and Arthur's be dammed son! The fuckin Prussian never shut up about him drunk OR sober. He was all so one of Arthur's most beloved sons! Even if the dammed Brit always forgot his name he was still a possessive bastard. He all so always complained that Alfred should be more like Matthew when he was partly drunk. Even if he couldn't remember the boy's bloody name when he was sober he would happily kill Denmark for daring to lay his hands on one of his 'precious' colonies.

In the name of fuckin' Thor! He had messed up big time! He had just managed to fuck somebody special to his two favourite gods be dammed drinkin buddies! Gilberts crush and Arthur's son. FUCK!

All the same it would be better if he wasn't there. If Arthur came back and found the boy like this with him here, he didn't want the crazy bastard to go colonial on his ass. His headache was pounding too much for him to deal with it.

Denmark stood up and quickly got dressed. He didn't want _anyone _to come in and find him in here with the boy curled up in the bed like that, dried blood staining the sheets around his ass.

When Denmark left the room he didn't look back.

oOo

The boy didn't come down to the meeting that day. Denmark knew, he kept an eye on the door watching for the head of blond hair that was one friends crush and the others son. He wanted to be the first to see him, to know if the boy would give anything about last night's escapades away. He needed to know, if he would have to run or fight an angry Brit and Prussian. But the boy never came. He didn't show up in the cafeteria during supper or the next day and since he was confronted by neither, an angry Arthur or a furious Gilbert he decided it would be best to forget the whole incident.

oOo

Gilbert was drunk. He knew he was drunk so that could only mean one thing. PANCAKES! Yummy delicious, scrumptious Canadian pancakes made by an equally yummy looking little Canadian. Mhmmm birdie covered in pancake batter that would be sooooooo good!

Gilbert stumbled towards Matthew's home humming drunkenly to himself while he imagined his birdie in several rather dirty positions, some involving an apron all involving pancake batter. His thoughts on his sexy little birdie and the many uses of pancake batter (how good of a lubricant would that stuff make?) were interrupted by the sound of someone banging on the door and yelling in a very familiar and vary worried voice.

"Mathieu, mon patit lapin open the door for papa please!" Francis begged hammering on the door, his usually silky voice ruff with use. "Please! Mon patit bebe, papa's getting worried!"

Gilbert considered very slowly backing away hoping that Francis wouldn't notice. If Francis thought for one moment that Gilbert had any intentions towards his precious bebe he could kiss his 5 meters goodbye. After all Francis was the main reason Matthew was still a virgin. And Gilbert was rather attached to his fabled five.

Gilbert slowly took one step back, then another and again. Crunch. He froze as Francis head snapped towards him. Stupid littering bastards he cursed the idiot who had thrown the soda can on the side of the street.

"Gilbert?" Francis questioned, too late to run the pervy Frenchman knew where he lived. "What are you doing here?" Francis voice held an air of suspicion.

"P..pa...pancakes..." he managed to squeeze out around the lump of fear in his throat.

Normally it would be unawesome to be afraid but he had been there to help support Francis when he had had to hand Canada over to Britain...He still had nightmares.

There was a short silence, in which Francis's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but the moment ended and Francis turned back to start hammering on the door and calling out to his son.

In for a penny in for a pound, Gilbert thought as he slowly approached his distressed friend. "So, um what, what's up?" Gilbert asked his voice unawesomely wavering, but hell he would rather face a charging Calvary unarmed then Francis when he thought his baby was threatened.

"Mon Mathieu won't let me in!" Francis sobbed, "I, I do not know what is wrong! I came over for our weekly supper and he simply would not open the dooooooor!" Francis broke into full blown sobs.

"Well did, did you try just opening the door?" Gil suggested curious as to what was wrong despite the threat to his awesome self.

Francis looked at Gilbert as if he was an idiot. "OF COURSE I DID! He, he locked it!" Francis turned back to the door and began to pound on it again. "MATHIEU! MON BEBE! OPEN THE DOOR PAPA'S WORIED!"

Gilbert glanced at the door noting how the wood was bending and listening to it groan he wondered how much longer Matthew's much abused door would last. CRACK! Not much longer apparently. Before Francis could totally destroy the door however it was pulled open. Francis who had been just about to deliver the final blow to the door stumbled forward and into the house.

"Who?" asked a small fluffy bawl of white.

"Kumajiro, Where's mon Mathieu?" Francis cried grabbing the chubby polar bear.

"Who?" Kumajiro asked cocking his head to the side.

"CANADA!" Francis shouted shaking the bear harshly. "THE ONE WHO FEEDS YOU!"

"Oh" the bear said not at all disturbed by Francis's rough treatment of him. "Sleeping, Hung-"

Francis chucked the bear and dashed up the stairs to see his baby.

Gilbert wasn't sure if he wanted to follow Francis right now or leave him alone with Matthew. A tugging on his pants leg caused him to look down into beady black eyes.

"Hungry"

oOo

Francis ran up the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him. Turning with the aid of the most unfortunate wall at the top of the stairs he pelted into his bebe's room. It was empty and the bed stripped of all coverings. Francis looked around, searching for anything that would give him a clue to his doux patit ange was. The door that led to the small bathroom attached to the room was open and the light was on.

Opening the door Francis saw his Mathieu curled up in a nest of blankets, sheets and pillows in front of the toilet, his eyes were red rimmed as if he'd been crying. The next thing he noticed was a small pink box, open on the counter. For a moment he stared at the offensive thing. What was it doing here; his bebe wasn't in a relationship with anyone. So what was the horrible thing doing here!

Very slowly Francis began to scan the room looking for the small stick. Eventually he saw it, lying on the floor in front of the counter where it had been dropped earlier by Matthew. Very slowly he approached it, bending down he gently picked it up. He stood there for a moment looking at the dreaded plastic tool. So much trouble from such a little thing.

oOo

Matthew woke to the sound of the pregnancy test braking. Sitting up he looked over at a very calm looking France white plastic bits scattered about him.

"Pa-Papa?" he whimpered quietly.

oOo

France looked over at his sweet little bebe, he looked up at him from his nest of blankets fresh tears swimming in his red rimmed eyes.

"Oh mon patit bebe," He cooed, gliding over and wrapping his sweet ange in a gentle hug. "It will be all right mon bebe, everything will be all right."

oOo

After nearly an hour Prussia decided it was time he checked on the two upstairs. He slowly climbed up the stairs dreading what he would find and that his friend would for some reason blame him. When Gilbert got to the top of the stairs he heard a soft sobbing and followed it to the bathroom attached to Matthew's room, he stopped in the door to see Francis holding a sobbing Matthew on the floor, and scanning the bathroom he noticed a small pink box.

* * *

I have no excuse for why I haven't updated this story this chapter has been done for more then...2 or 3 months. I did lose it when my computer got a virus but amazing tech ppl got it back for me, sooooo yeeeeaaaaah.

Translations i forget too lazy to look them up if there wrong blame google, I think, THINK the mean baby, my, my sweet little angel, angel I don't know if there's anything else.

Ok more bad news as some of you have probably realized I have some other stories on the go, I'm gonna try and finish Beauty and the beast before I update this one any more (probably) so it will be a wait...sorry. thnx for reading reviews mean love and possibly a faster update.


End file.
